User blog:Crash1313/House of Anubis Back in: Chapter 1: Return of the Betrayer
House of Anubis: Back In Chapter 1: Return of the Betrayer Patricia let out an undignified girly squeal as the door opened rather dramatically. A girl smiled as she walked in. Joy walked over and hugged a smiling Patricia. “I can’t believe I’m back.” Joy’s smile slid off her face as she saw two people walking out the kitchen. A girl with wavy-curly hair and a boy with dark hair and a playful smirk walked in. Jerome and Alfie looked at each other with a mixture of fear and interest. Mara and Mick eyed Joy, who seemed to be considering whether to leave or stay. “Fabian. Nina” said Joy flatly. “Umm…Hello Joy!” said Nina. Joy gave her a stiff nod, noticing the two were holding hands. “The hall is not a mixer. Go, go, go!” said Victor, suddenly materializing in the stairs. Ever since he lost the elixir and the chance to live forever, he seemed paler and his hair had a tinge of gray in it. He had become stricter and gave punishments if trouble arose. Even Trudy, who oozed happiness, steered clear of him if she could. “Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” screeched a high pitched voice. Amber Millington clambered down the stairs, making Victor appear to melt into the shadows. She jumped off the stairs and almost squished Joy. “Oh my god, we have so much to do!” began Amber to a flustered Joy. Fabian looked at her. For a minute, Joy’s eyes found his. But then she turned her head sharply and vanished as Amber pulled her into the hall. “She hates me!” said Nina. “She does not” said Fabian, fiddling with his guitar. “She gave me a glare like she was wishing for me to burst into flames! She liked you and now that we are together…” Nina trailed off. Fabian took the guitar off his lap and hugged Nina. “It’s going to be ok. Maybe Amber and Patricia will take her mind off things.” said Fabian. His tone sounded more hopeful that sure. “Yeah you’re right.” said Nina brightly. “Fancy going to town with me?” asked Fabian. “Sure.” said Nina. She opened the door and tripped. “Nina!’ exclaimed a worried Fabian. “I’m okay” she said. Nina then grabbed what she had tripped on. It was the locket. A ruby iris glared into her. She had a flashback Nina held the locket close to the stone wall, where a faded picture of an eye was. The ruby eye glowed bright red. There was a flash of light and the part of the wall next to the eye slid open. Nina looked inside, marveling at the power of the locket. But then her gaze landed on twin red dots and she let out an involuntarily gasp. The panel slid down as Nina clambered down the stairs. '' '' '' “I remember how we used to sneak around” said Fabian, snapping Nina back to reality.” “Yeah, I remember” said Nina getting up. Hidden, Joy watched the locket’s ruby iris catch the light spilling in from a window. “Fabian will be mine” she growled, locking the door behind her. Nina rubbed sleep from her eyes. Amber was sound asleep so Nina tapped her shoulder. “Being the most famous actress ever does make you tired” muttered Amber. Nina rolled her eyes. Only Amber would dream that big. Nina hurriedly took a shower and slipped into her clothes. She was about to leave when she remembered she forgot her French textbook. She raced back just in time to run into Joy, causing her to drop her books. Joy glared at her and walked off, giving Nina the evil eye. Nina sighed. It reminded her of when she used to fight with Patricia. She had taken some time trusting her. Now, Joy was doing the same. Later, Nina took out her laptop and signed into the official Anubis chat room. Everyone had helped make it, since Victor now prowled the house daily and sent anyone to their room unless they were doing chores or eating. So now, everyone in the house simply chatted online. Jerome had designed a password everyone would remembered “Sibuna4ever” ''Eyewielder7 is now online AmberStar: Nina, finally, ok so do you think I look better in pink or orange. VampireQueen: Amber, seriously, stop asking that! DoubleAgent13: Don’t even bother Patricia. I’ve tried RockstAr: You look great in both, Amber VampireQueen: Oh great. AmberStar: ALFIE THAT DOESN’T HELP! I NEED TO PICK ONE I LOOK THE BEST IN!!! Eyewielder7: Alfie, Amber, no yelling online DramaMercer5 is now online Detective19 is now online '' '' '' ''Bookworm11 is now online '' '' '' ''Sportsmaster72 is now online '' DoubleAgent13: About time, you guys, you’re missing all the Amber action Detective19: Hey Nina Eyewielder7: J DramaMercer5: rolls eyes VampireQueen: Ok, Jerome, so ''R is now online '' DoubleAgent13: who’s R? Eyewielder7: I have no idea R: Why Nina, don’t your remember me? DramaMercer5: No, it couldn’t be- Sportsmaster: Ok, so who is he? DoubleAgent13: GET OUT CREEP! Bookworm11: what is going on! Nina stared in horror, along with Patricia, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Jerome as Rufus began to tell Mara and Mick about everything R: Unless you tell me where the cup is and the recipe for the ingredients, you will all be in deep trouble. Detective19: Why should we ever tell you! R: Because, unless you meet my demands, which are many, people from your family will die. R: I have them right here. My, my Nina, your grandmother seems rather old. Her frail heart can’t take too much, you know Nina felt fear bubble and her eyes water in anger. Eyewielder7: Get away from her! R: Not until you follow my instructions. Now…here is what you have to do… Part 2: Blackmail Nina held a box of matches in her sweaty hand. She looked around and then rubbed a match in a side of the box. Sparks danced as the match lit. A small flame danced. Nina twisted Corbierre’s head open. She dropped the match inside. The stuffing inside began to burn from white to smoking black. Nina placed the head back on the burning mascot and left. Her phone rang. A text awaited her. Well done. -R Nina put the phone inside her pocket, disgusted. She vowed to get revenge on Rufus Patricia looked at Mr. Winkler. Rufus had given her a hard task as well. She edged closer as the last student in the class left. “Hello, Patricia” he grinned. Before, when he had found out about the Society, he had become cold, his usually happy face had transformed into a mask of hidden secrets. But now, he seemed to be happier. Patricia gave him a nervous smile. Like most girls in school, she had always liked him. He had even helped her try to figure out the secret behind Joy’s sudden disappearance. Her phone buzzed. Patricia gulped and leaned over to hug Jason, making sure her hair covered his face, making it seem like they were kissing. In the doorway, Jason’s girlfriend, a teacher in another school, watched before silently bursting into tears and leaving. Mr. Winkler gave Patricia a broad smile. “Why the hug?” he asked. “I’m just happy you’re here” said Patricia. “''Liar! Cheat! Tramp!” her mind screamed. Jason grinned, going back to his work, unaware of Patricia slowly getting up, tears leaking freely, mixed with her mascara. A/N: Soooo?? What do you guys think? You like it or not? Category:Blog posts